Partners, Friends: Part Two, Hiei
by DragonDancer5150
Summary: Hiei knows too well the meaning of betrayal, but he learned an unexpected lesson at the Gate of Betrayal, and now it's time to put what he's learned to the test. Warning for harsh Spirit World judgments on youkai. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Choice

December 4, 2007 – Hi, all! For those who have been following my fics recently, you know that I've been in the process of overhauling most of them after some MUCH needed lessons from my _excellent_ beta, MyAibou. This one is no exception. Originally posted as a single fic in two chapters, I started breaking down each half and realized that it would be too awkward to leave it as one fic. So, the story is reposted in two parts, each a (short) chaptered fic in itself.

Disclaimer – "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all known related characters do not belong to me. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Partners, Friends: Part 2 - Hiei"  
by DragonDancer5150

Chapter 1 - Choice

Hiei lay on his back on the roof, staring at the clouds high overhead, his mind wandering back over the past several days. The infamous Four Saint Beasts of Maze Castle were dead, their keep in ruins, the central tower all but obliterated by the final confrontation between Yusuke and the Saint Beasts' leader, Suzaku. Hiei closed his eyes, remembering the power of the blast Yusuke had unleashed. He had never seen anything like it from a human. _And all for the sake of his girlfriend, whom he won't even acknowledge he cares for in such a way._ Hiei sighed inwardly. _I'll never understand humans._ That last conversation echoed in his mind as Kurama had knelt by Yusuke's unmoving body once the dust had cleared. That big lout, Kuwabara, had been frantic.

_"Hey, Urameshi! Urameshi!"_

_"This is bad. He's used up just about all of his life's energy. His heart is stopping."_

_"I'll transfer some of my Reiki to him."_

_"That would be suicidal! You still haven't recovered from the damage you took from battling Byakko, right? That's too much to ask!"_

_"Are you saying I should just shut up and watch him die? I'm the only one who can transfer Reiki to him! I don't want any arguments!"_

_Well_, Hiei thought. _He certainly didn't get any from me._ He had watched as Kuwabara dropped his oversized hands on Yusuke's chest. Both humans glowed brightly with Reiki before Kuwabara collapsed over his friend's body. Kurama apparently had found some humor in it.

_"It looks as though we'll have to carry both of them back to the Human Realm, huh, Hiei?"_

_"Geez, these guys are such a pain . . . Here's what I don't understand. Why would they wear themselves out completely for someone else? Why would Yusuke bother saving that girl if he died in the process?"_

Hiei still remembered the haunted look in his partner's green eyes. _"Trust me, Hiei. There are reasons."_ Indeed, it had not been that long since Kurama had nearly done the same himself.

Hiei mentally shook his head now even as he had done then. _"I suppose, though I couldn't possibly mimic them. Not fighting for someone else . . . and moreover, not in a fight it was uncertain I could win."_

They had waited for what seemed like an hour before a pair of ferry girls finally showed up to take the group across the barrier to the Human Realm. By then, Kuwabara at least had regained consciousness and suggested they all go back to his house. He put Yusuke in his own bed, none of them knowing when - or if - Yusuke would come around. That had been three days ago. A third ferry girl, Yusuke's assistant Botan, arrived soon after with the human girl Keiko. Once she knew Keiko would be safe, Botan was to report back to the Spirit Realm with the two convicts but one of the other girls - Kurama had introduced her as Hinageshi - informed them that Lord Koenma had obtained a brief reprieve for them, or at least for Kurama. Koenma had anticipated that they would want to remain until Yusuke recovered and that Kurama would want to check on his mother. With an odd look on her face, Botan had suggested that Hiei stick with Kurama for now. _Whatever. That Koenma had better have pulled through on his side of the bargain. I am NOT returning to the Pit!_ Hiei suppressed a shudder at the thought, then sighed, disgusted at himself for letting that bother him.

He had gone with when Kurama went home to check on his mother and to change clothes. He had listened with amusement as Kurama tried to explain away the gash across his stomach, saying he had been caught in the middle of one of the riots. The human woman had fussed over him quite a bit before she let him leave again and only on the promise that he be extra careful. It had taken Kurama the better part of the next two days to completely heal the wound.

"Well, about time you woke up." Kuwabara's voice floated up to Hiei from the open window below.

He heard Yusuke moan. "Where am I?"

"You're in my room - which, by the way, is back on Earth."

"You've been sleeping for three days straight," Kurama added.

"Three days?!" Yusuke groaned again. "It feels like I've been out for a while."

"School looks like a war zone and classes got canceled for a week!" Kurama and Hiei had checked out the school the night they returned. Kuwabara was not exaggerating about its state of disarray. "I talked to your mom, too, so don't worry about that."

"Okay . . . and what about Keiko?" There was no response. "What about Keiko and Botan? What? . . . What?! Hey!" Hiei heard him leap out of bed, presumably grabbing at Kuwabara. Hiei knew what Kuwabara was up to. He really did not see the point in the so-called joke. "You better start doing more than clenching your teeth! Tell me what happened to her!"

Hiei heard the bedroom door open and the ferry girl's over-cheery voice. "I recognize that yell anywhere! What's up, Yusuke?"

In spite of himself, Hiei could not help a small grin as he pictured Yusuke's stricken face. "Botan . . . Keiko . . . "

Kuwabara's laughter suddenly burst out. "Oh, my gosh, that was so great!"

"Sorry, Yusuke. He insisted. I told him that even as a joke, it wasn't very funny." His words notwithstanding, Hiei could hear the smile in Kurama's voice.

Kuwabara guffawed, "The look on your face! There was nothing else like it!"

Yusuke growled. "Come here, you jerk! I'll show you a look!"

"Ow! Hey! _Hey!!_"

Hiei rolled his eyes at the commotion in the room below. _Humans! You can't tell best friends from bullies the way those two beat up on each other._ A few minutes later, he heard someone pull open the sliding door in the master bedroom and step out onto the balcony. He pushed up to a sitting position, then leaned over to see Kurama gazing up at him.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that Yusuke's finally awake." Humor twinkled in those emerald green eyes.

"Yes, I heard. In fact, half the neighborhood must have." Hiei thought about what he could do with a volume control if he could just figure out how to put one on Kuwabara. _What that ox needs is a mute button!_

The expression changed ever so slightly in Kurama's eyes, darkening, as he murmured, "Botan is ready to take us back to the Spirit Realm as soon as she's gotten Keiko safely home. We are to meet her in the rear courtyard of Yusuke's school just after sundown."

Hiei did not bother to respond, only nodded. He had considered taking off several times over the past few days. Even now, he was not sure what was making him stay. He knew what he faced if he went back to the Spirit Realm. _Why am I doing this?_ Looking back at Kurama as the other sighed, mind heavy with his own thoughts, and went back inside, Hiei thought maybe he knew. He shook his head. _Why do I care? If he chooses to go back, that's fine, but why should I?_

_But what would happen if I don't?_

Hiei startled at the thought. What would happen was he could return to the Demon Realm and be done with all this or even stay here in the Human Realm to continue his search - except there would probably be Spirit Realm agents after him either way, maybe even Yusuke. That was not what bothered him, though. What bothered him was the question of what would happen to Kurama. He scowled. _What does it matter? It's his choice to go back. He'd only get what he deserves, what he's asking for by going back in the first place!_

Hiei was no such fool.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal

Disclaimer – "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all known related characters do not belong to me. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Partners, Friends: Part 2 - Hiei"  
by DragonDancer5150

Chapter 2 - Betrayal

A few hours later, Hiei found himself standing by Kurama's side in the schoolyard as Botan approached, summoning her river oar. The three mounted up and Botan paused as her magic surrounded them, making them invisible to normal humans. She kicked off and the oar sailed for the stars.

It was nighttime in the Spirit Realm, too, and soon Hiei was looking down on the silver thread that was the River Sanzu, glittering under the moonlight. The ridge of mountains approached too rapidly and they were navigating the ravine within moments. Hiei counted heartbeats as he looked for the exit to appear - and the Gate of Judgment to come into view. When it did, he felt Kurama tense as well.

The entry hall was deserted as most business had concluded for the day. "This way," Botan murmured, starting for the administration wing. "Lord Koenma - "

"Will have to wait until morning," a voice interrupted from the darkness. A group of armed youkai emerged to surround them.

Instinctively, Kurama and Hiei shifted, positioning themselves back to back. "Rose Whip!" Hiei heard Kurama call as he drew his sword and pulled Botan behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" the ferry girl demanded indignantly.

"Batsukuno's orders," was the only reply. "You two gonna come quietly or do we have to subdue you."

_Only a dozen_, Hiei thought. Without taking his eyes off the guards, he growled over his shoulder at Kurama, "We can take them."

"I think not."

Before Hiei could identify the speaker, he heard Kurama grunt behind him. He turned as Kurama collapsed, the whip reverting to a rose as it fell from his hand. Small moans of agony escaped him as he curled up, the mysterious pain he was in clear on his face. "Kurama!" As Hiei began to back up to his partner, still keeping one eye on the guards, Botan folded with a scream. She continued to scream as pain racked her. Hiei swung around on the guards, trying to understand what was happening, expecting to be the next to fall.

A smug voice commented in a low tone, "I told you they would not come quietly." _Bokuma_, Hiei snarled silently. He turned as Bokuma stepped from the shadows, even as another figure melted back into them.

"What are you up to, Bokuma? What have you done to them?!"

Bokuma leered at Hiei. "It wasn't me. Besides, it's nothing permanent - though it will last until you surrender your sword and come quietly. Or will you simply forsake them? I know your skill, swordsman, and you're right - you probably could take us all on."

With Botan's sobbing cries ringing in his ears and his partner crumpled at his feet, Hiei reluctantly sheathed his sword and tossed it to Bokuma. Two guards descended on him immediately, locking thick shackles around his wrists and ankles. He could feel the dampening field of the enchanted manacles as they suppressed his Yoki as well, rendering it unusable. Two more youkai forced an identical set of shackles on Kurama as he began to recover himself, shaking. One of them deliberately stepped on the rose, crushing it.

Botan pushed herself off the floor, shivering as she struggled to regain her composure, and glared at Bokuma. "L-lord Koenma will h-hear of this!!"

Bokuma laughed. "Your child-boss already knows. Come on." He gestured as the guards dragged their captives away. Hiei kept sullenly silent, glancing over his shoulder to see Botan pull herself to her feet and stumble off in the direction of the administration wing. He wondered if she would be all right, then wondered at himself for caring. Mentally, he shook his head. He'd been having a problem understanding himself as of late. _Is compassion contagious?_ he wondered wryly, glancing at Kurama.

Taken to the prison, they were locked in separate, adjacent cells in one of the general holding wings. _At least it's not the high-security down below_, Hiei thought, resisting a shudder.

When the guards had gone, Hiei called softly through the door, "Kurama?"

"Yes? I'm here."

"Are you all right?"

" . . . I am."

"What was that? What did they do to you?"

He could almost hear Kurama shudder. "I . . . do not know but I'd be willing to bet Batsukuno had something to do with it. Bokuma was not alone before he showed himself."

"Batsukuno? How - ?"

"I have heard that he has such powers. Most all youkai have some ability to manipulate their Yoki in a certain way. In rare instances, there are those whose talents lie in more than one use of their energies, almost like the casting of spells. Batsukuno is one of those gifted few. I have heard that he has the power to inflict pain without ever touching his victim. I think it is one of the reasons he holds the position he does - one of many reasons."

Hiei growled. "Bokuma said that Koenma has something to do with this."

"No, Hiei! He said Koenma knows about it. That does not necessarily mean involvement or blame."

Hiei sighed and sat on the cot, leaning back against the wall. _So . . . what now?_

An eternity seemed to pass and Hiei had begun to doze off when he heard short, hurried footsteps with a larger stride following just behind. A voice complained nervously, "This place gives me the creeps."

"Shush!" another voice ordered in a suppressed whisper. Hiei sat up at that. The voice sounded young. _Who would let a child in here?_

The shuffling slowed as the two approached, apparently looking in cell windows. Hiei took note as one prisoner some way down growled threats, upset at being woken up. "Kurama?" the child's voice finally called softly. "Kurama?!"

There was movement in the cell next to Hiei's as Kurama woke to the sound of his name. "Lord Koenma?" he asked in disbelief. "Is that you?"

_Lord Koenma?_ Hiei startled. _You mean that kid's voice is . . . ?_ Hiei had heard the stories about the son of Emperor Enma but had taken them for hyperbole. He tried to get a glimpse of the short ruler as he passed but he was not tall enough to see out the tiny barred window. He was not about to indignify himself by hopping. He did see an oni pass, glimpsing in and turning a shade paler as he met fierce red eyes gleaming back at him out of the darkness. Hiei found his reaction amusing.

"Kurama, there you are!" Relief permeated Koenma's voice.

"What is going on? Can you release us from here?"

Hiei could hear the growl of frustration as Koenma replied, "No. Not yet, anyway. Batsukuno has ordered some kind of retrial. He'll see both you and Hiei in the morning. I'm doing what I can but - "

"But you're not getting us out of here."

Koenma jumped in surprise. "Oh! Hiei?"

"He's in that one," the oni commented.

"Ah, well . . . good. That means I won't have to repeat myself. I saw everything that happened in Maze Castle. You both have handled yourselves excellently. You, especially, have surprised me, Hiei."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yes, well, I guess you'll always be grumpy and argumentative, even when someone is trying to give you a compliment! What I mean is your behavior in handling the situation at the Gate of Betrayal and in dealing with Seiryuu. I heard what you told Yusuke, Kurama."

Hiei frowned. "What did you tell Yusuke?"

"Never mind. Lord Koenma, why are we being treated like we have committed some crime? Another one, I mean? Why are we being held like this?"

"Batsukuno's perverse sense of humor? I don't know. I never have understood how he thinks."

"I don't think I'd _want_ to," the oni put in.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you both know that you're not gonna be in here long, not if I can help it."

"You talk like your hands are pretty well tied," Hiei snorted. "Aren't you Emperor Enma's son and the Chief Admin of the Spirit Realm?"

"I _could_ just leave you in here, you know!" Koenma retorted, then sighed. "In some matters, my influence only goes so far. Unfortunately, this is one of them but I do have a plan to change that. You're just going to have to trust me."

Hiei huffed. "Based on what?"

Before Koenma could argue, Kurama assured him, "Just do what you can. We cannot ask more of you."

_Yes, we can_, Hiei thought but refrained from saying aloud.

"Try to get some rest. I'll see you both in the morning." With that, Koenma and his oni companion retreated back the way they had come.

"What do you suppose he's up to?" Kurama asked softly when the footsteps had receded from hearing.

"How should I know? Do you think he really even cares?"

After a brief pause, Kurama responded, "Yes, I do believe so. It has to have been a risk just for him to come down to see us."

Hiei listened as Kurama settled himself back onto his bed. He followed suit, not expecting to get much sleep. It seemed like he had just closed his eyes when heavy footsteps sounded down the hall. _Now what?_ he groused silently.

Three burly youkai wardens passed his door, stopping at Kurama's. "Morning already?" he heard his companion ask.

"Silence!" one guard snapped as the lock clicked open. Hiei listened as Kurama was grabbed and dragged into the corridor.

"Does it take so many to man-handle a bound prisoner from his holding cell?" Kurama murmured, his tone scathing. In response, Hiei heard one of the brutes backhand him. Kurama hit Hiei's door and slid down, stunned by the blow.

Hiei was off the cot and slamming his shoulder into the door, trying to bust it off its hinges, before he realized what he was doing. "Why, you!" he snarled. "Leave him alone!"

"Don't worry, Hiei," he heard Bokuma laugh. "You'll be following soon enough."

Hiei stood fuming at the door, staring at the lock, playing scenarios in his mind over what he was going to do to the next idiots who came for him. He wondered at his own reaction. Why had their treatment of Kurama upset him so? Besides being needlessly forceful. _It was uncalled for_, Hiei concluded. _Regardless of who they're pushing around, they just like being the ones in charge._ Hiei simply hated any bully, that was all.

Bokuma and his companions did finally return and he was carrying an instrument Hiei recognized from the Pit. It was a magical wand of some kind, the touch of which delivered a horrific jolt that left the flesh seared as by lightning. "You gonna come quietly this time or do I get to use this?" Hiei decided not to resist, biding his time as his rage simmered under a cold facade.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3 Procedure

Disclaimer – "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all known related characters do not belong to me. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Partners, Friends: Part 2 - Hiei"  
by DragonDancer5150

Chapter 3 - Procedure

Hiei was led back out of the holding area and up into the higher parts of the prison. He had been this way only once previously, for his trial several months ago. They passed the larger courtrooms and into a small chamber. Kurama was already there, as were what looked like a toddler and the oni from several hours ago. The figure seated behind the large oak desk dominating the front of the room took Hiei's attention almost immediately. He knew the man was youkai but he was one of those who looked almost completely human. He was tall and slim, dressed in a black suit, with a narrow face framed by long, straight white hair. His eyes were the most vivid purple Hiei had ever seen and they seemed to pierce a body clear to the soul. Hiei could feel his Yoki filling the room, stifling it. His whole bearing was one of utter confidence and power. Hiei's scowl deepened as their eyes met and he growled, "Batsukuno."

Batsukuno stood smoothly and smiled, the grin of a wolf about to pounce its cornered prey. "Well met, my little assassin. Please, come in and join us." He sounded as though inviting a dear friend to an intimate social gathering and Hiei badly wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"What are you up to?" Hiei wanted to know as he took his place by Kurama in front of the desk. He noticed that, in this room, Batsukuno was the only one who rated a chair. Everyone else, even Lord Koenma, was standing.

"What am I up to?" Batsukuno looked genuinely surprised, though Hiei knew it to be an act. "You're asking the wrong person, my friend. It is what Lord Koenma here is up to. He has put in for a transfer of your sentences."

"I requested acquittals, originally, " Koenma rejoined in indignation.

"Which, of course, were denied," Batsukuno returned coolly, shrugging as though the fact were such a simple matter of course that Koenma should have known better. "This is not your Human Realm, my dear prince. They have some practices that are just plain silly. Rest assured, those mistakes are not made here, not in my jurisdiction. Convicts are not simply released - anyway not until their term is served."

Hiei could see the outrage in Koenma's eyes. "You mentioned a transfer of sentences?" Kurama ventured quickly before a fight could break out.

"Once a sentence is pronounced, it is not revoked - though, I will admit, it can be . . . changed, under the right circumstances. Lord Koenma has requested transferral of responsibility for you two to himself based on your performance in Maze Castle. He wishes to have you serve him as Spirit Realm detectives. Seems he believes that your talents would be better put to civic use rather than locked away. I, however, do have my reservations." He was looking at Hiei in particular as he spoke.

Hiei balked at the ridiculous proposal, turning on Koenma. "What? So we'd go from prisoners to slaves, is that it? Jump at your beck and call like your pet human? No! No deal. I'm not going to be anyone's slave - "

"Well, it's either that or return the tender mercies of my father!" Koenma shot back.

"Hiei, wait!" Kurama implored at the same time. "I don't think it would be like that. Think about it. For one, you would not have to return to the Pit - "

"I'd take the Pit over slavery any day," Hiei snarled. Turning back to Koenma, he demanded, "You said you could release us. It's either that or - "

"Hiei!" Kurama argued.

Both stopped at cool, soft chuckling and turned to Batsukuno. Neither cared for the wolf-like grin he wore as he commented, "So predictable, my little fire assassin. Koenma, a word in private, if you please." He started for a door off to the right.

Koenma frowned, hesitating. "Mmmm . . . all right." He followed, Jorju a step behind.

Batsukuno stopped with his hand on the doorknob, glaring at Jorju. "Oni, this is a private matter. It does not concern you, just your master."

Koenma bristled at that. "Jorju _happens_ to be my trusted assistant. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of him."

Batsukuno put on his grin once again. "As you wish, my prince." His tone was one of condescending indulgence.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Jorju stepped in behind the two officials and closed the door, looking around the opulent private office. As chief administrator of Criminal Justice, it was obvious that this man was spared no expense. The books lining the shelves were all leather-bound, many lettered in fine gold or silver filigree. Heavy tapestries adorned the walls and Jorju found himself shivering under the glassy gazes of many Demon Realm monsters whose heads hung on oak plaques in between. He did not want to know what enormous beast had once worn the pelt that now covered the floor as a throw rug.

Ignoring the oni, Batsukuno turned to Koenma, putting on a face full of concern. Jorju could only hope his boss was not any more bluffed by it than he was. "My prince, perhaps now you see my point. Are you sure you want responsibility for one known for his violence and so prone to outbursts? What would keep him from running rampant? I know that even your dear oni here questions your decision. It would not be wise to make him a detective. You would be best to leave him to me."

Koenma shook his head and Jorju knew what he was thinking. He and Koenma had already gone over this even before the two convicts had returned from the Human Realm. Whatever Hiei's shortcomings, Koenma was not about to let him be thrown back into the Pit. He had been angry before - and still quite sore from his own punishment at his father's hand for the theft - but even still, he had not wanted to see anyone condemned to that fate. He had not been able to do anything then. This time, he could and he would. "No, Batsukuno, I'm afraid I have to disagree. Kurama trusts him and I trust Kurama's judgment - "

"You trust the judgment of a known thief?" Batsukuno interrupted softly, his tone one of ill-concealed derision.

"I trust Kurama's judgment!" Koenma reiterated heatedly. "Besides, Hiei may be a bit of a pistol but he does have a sense of honor, however much we might not agree with all of whatever code he follows. Anyway, his performance in Maze Castle proved him enough for me."

Jorju nodded. He did not know just how much of that Koenma really believed but did know that he would say just about anything to keep someone from the sprawling torture chambers known simply as the Pit. Koenma would have had them cleared out and their terrible machines and tools destroyed long ago if not for the fact that his father wholeheartedly approved.

To the surprise of both prince and oni, Batsukuno's smile only widened. "Is that so? I see. Well, I propose we put that sense of honor to the test, shall we? Oni, call in the youko hybrid."

Jorju startled, a sinking sensation filling his stomach.

Koenma did not like that any more than he did. "Wait! What's Kurama got to do with this?"

Once again, Batsukuno looked at him in staged surprise, though in his eyes they could both see that he was enjoying the drama he was setting up. "Why, everything, of course. The deal you wanted was for both of them, right? Both . . . or neither." He fixed Koenma with a look that was both stern and haughty, knowing he had him. "You _did_ tell me that the hybrid was willing to take responsibility for the fire apparition, correct?"

"Y-yes, I did," Koenma admitted unhappily. In spite of his words before Kurama had left, Jorju knew that he did not want to see Kurama condemned to anything worse than what he already suffered.

The rapacious grin was back. "And you know what the law says if one of a pair escapes or is otherwise let loose."

Koenma shifted back and forth on his feet, caught by Batsukuno's ploy. The stone that had been settling in Jorju's stomach suddenly leapt up into his throat even as the chief administrator turned once again to him, his tone shaded with a hint of threat. "Oni, kindly do as I have asked."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"What is taking them so long?" Hiei grumbled. In truth, the three had only been in that side chamber for moments but he hated waiting and he hated even more not knowing what was going to happen. Batsukuno seemed far too confident and in control. His look going into that room had been as though Hiei had played into some scheme of his. So maybe he had been a bit hasty . . . "Batsukuno. Hn! He's too pompous and cock-sure for his own good!"

Kurama shrugged. "He has every right to be. As a close friend of Emperor Enma and the head of this prison, he has absolute authority here - and once in his power, it is all but impossible to escape from under him, I'm afraid. He will not allow it."

Bokuma, standing to one side of them, was about to put in a remark of his own when the side chamber door opened. Jorju stuck out his head and Hiei decided he did not like the oni's pinched expression. He would not meet either of the prisoners' eyes, looking directly to Bokuma. "Chief Admin Batsukuno has requested that Kurama join him and Lord Koenma."

Kurama and Hiei exchanged startled glances but Hiei noted that Bokuma was grinning. _Whatever is going on, he's in on it. That cannot be good._ He could only watch as the warden grabbed his partner by the arm and hauled him across the room and through the door. It shut with an ominous _bang_.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened once more and the group reemerged. Whatever had been discussed in that room, Hiei could not imagine but one look at Kurama told him that things had just gone from bad to worse.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Trust

Disclaimer – "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all known related characters do not belong to me. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Partners, Friends: Part 2 - Hiei"  
by DragonDancer5150

Chapter 4 - Trust

All color had drained from Kurama's face. Below the shackles, his hands were clenched into white-knuckle fists at his sides. His whole body was rigid. His eyes were what unsettled Hiei the most. Kurama's vivid green eyes bore a look of uncertainty and even fear such as Hiei had never seen in him. Kurama would not even look at him, eyes trained on the floor. Hiei realized that he had never seen his partner so affected. Kurama was normally the calm, collected one of the pair - to a point that annoyed Hiei to no end sometimes - but something had cracked that calm. _No_, Hiei thought, _not cracked - shattered. _Looking at his companion as he stood there - shackled, tense, as though waiting for some terrible judgment - Hiei decided that the sight disturbed him more than a little, especially with Bokuma hovering just behind and to one side with a hand on his shoulder that was almost possessive. _What the hell's going on?_

Before he could react, Batsukuno stepped up to him and knelt, putting himself eye-to-eye with Hiei. He grasped the shackles at his wrists, then ankles, unlocking them with a thought. He removed Hiei's bandana and held up a hand. Hiei felt the talismanic card sealing his Jagan grow hot, then ice-cold. Batsukuno grasped the card and easily peeled it away, then stood and stepped back, leaning on the front of his desk, arms crossed nonchalantly. Hiei reached up and rubbed his forehead, tracing the line of the closed eyelid. Slowly, he let the Jagan open and could sense that the powers had been unsealed. He allowed a small grin at the reactions from Koenma and Jorju at the sight. Then he turned to Batsukuno, fixing him with a distrustful glare.

Batsukuno merely shrugged and motioned for the door. "Well, my little fire apparition, what are you waiting for? You are free to leave, if that is your desire. Behave yourself and you'll not be seeing me again - though I must admit I have my doubts about that, considering your past history."

Hiei hesitated. "What about Kurama?"

Batsukuno feigned surprise and ignorance. "What about him?"

"What have you done to him?"

Batsukuno graced him with another of his charming, wolf-smiles. "Why, nothing. Nothing at all."

_Yet_. The unspoken word hung in the air. Hiei growled. He hated such semantic games. "What are you _going_ to do, then?"

Batsukuno fixed him with a measured gaze. "Why do you care, Hiei? You, who have always been the loner. No time and no need for companions or partners of any kind, let alone _friends_. They slow you down, get in your way. They are a crutch and a liability, just something to be used against you. You have a reputation, swordsman Hiei. Are you going to prove it wrong now? Clean your slate. Start anew. Take the chance you're being given. I understand you are looking for someone - a sister, isn't it? Will you find her here?" Hiei's eyes flicked from Batsukuno to Kurama. The chief admin clicked his tongue at him. "Tsk, tsk. Come, Hiei, show some sense. Turn your back on this unnecessary half-breed riff-raff. Besides, is he not the one who betrayed you? You once swore you'd kill him yourself."

Hiei only glared at Batsukuno. _I don't believe you, you bastard. What is this game you're playing? You're just going to let me walk out of here? Then what? You'll sic your dogs on me and let them enjoy the chase all over again? You said yourself you don't just release people. Spirit Realm's justice system never lets anyone walk. The punishments are always carried out one way or another._ Hiei's breath hitched as realization hit him. _That's it, isn't it? Damn you!!_

Hiei and Kurama had been tried and convicted separately but they were still considered partners in the crime committed. Hiei had heard once of a criminal who had tried to escape. He was killed in the attempt. Nevertheless, the cruelty which was the reality of the prison's law dictated that his sentence transfer to his partner, who then endured the combined punishments of both. Hiei did not know the exact circumstances of Kurama's sentence but he himself had been condemned to the Pit. The brutal level of torture Hiei had endured was intense. Any full youkai would have a hard time surviving. For Kurama, it would be a death sentence for sure. _And Bokuma would make sure to draw it out as long as possible._ Hiei growled. _No! I will not condemn Kurama to that. I will not do that to my friend._

Hiei stopped cold at that. Friend. He had never called anyone "friend" before. Batsukuno had been right to say he considered friends to be a liability. He had used that tactic himself countless times on adversaries, kidnapping and bargaining with one's companions - hell, he had used that strategy against the human detective, Yusuke, when he captured his girlfriend. Batsukuno had been right about one other point as well - Kurama had betrayed him. Hiei had been both dumbfounded and furious when Kurama interrupted his attack, taking the sword thrust meant for Yusuke. With his own blood, the thief had blinded him, splattering both his natural eyes and the Jagan, giving the human just enough time to recover and go back on the offensive and eventually take him down. He had sworn vengeance on the human, too, but time spent in Maze Castle had changed that somehow.

In spite of Hiei's threats, Yusuke had trusted his life to Hiei at the Gate of Betrayal. Hiei could have gotten his revenge then by taking the lives of both the detective and his own treacherous partner at once, to say nothing of the loud-mouthed idiot human who was with them. However, Yusuke had been correct - vengeance in that manner was not his style. What was more, he discovered that he did not want their deaths. What he did want, he still could not say, but he pulled the lever in the end, halting the crushing push of the corridor's ram-like ceiling. He remembered the strain on their faces as they had been driven to their knees and the relief when the pressure was released. Yusuke had thanked him, had said that he knew - had _trusted_ - that Hiei would pull through. Hiei had responded the only way he knew how.

Kurama had taken on the first Saint Beast they encountered, Genbu. He vanquished the creature but was badly wounded in the process. Injuries came with battles. It was one of the first lessons Hiei had learned as a child. Still, he found it hurt him to know that Kurama was struggling from then on just to keep up with the rest of them, though he handled himself admirably. Kuwabara took on the second creature, Byakko - foolishly, Hiei had thought at first, but the human surprised them all with some tricks of his own. Yusuke had been devastated when they thought they had lost their companion and Hiei found himself affected by that sentiment. Then, his turn came up as they faced Seiryuu, the Blue Dragon. Byakko came back from the lava pool into which he had been thrown, mortally injured and asking for help. Before their eyes, Seiryuu had rejected him as weak and no longer of any use - and killed him. Hiei had done much the same in the past but, suddenly, the dishonor and disgrace of such an act struck him and he fought Seiryuu fueled by a sense of retribution for the fallen beast. One never turned his back on a companion, no matter what.

_Even if that companion has betrayed you?_

Hiei looked again at Kurama, who had not moved at all, frozen like a statue of apprehension. Hiei had spent a lot of time alone in his cell thinking since the arrest, though he had never quite been satisfied with any answers to the questions he had asked himself - questions such as what he would do if he and Kurama ever crossed paths again? Now he knew.

Hiei looked up at Batsukuno, matching the chief admin's smile with a dark grin of his own. "Kurama is the one who betrayed me, yes, and the offer you have made is certainly a generous one."

He heard Kurama catch his breath in shock, eyes wide. Then the thief turned away, eyes closed tightly, his crimson hair slipping over his shoulder to curtain his face from view. The hurt, resignation, and fear struck Hiei hard but he knew that it would be over in a moment.

Batsukuno clapped his hands. "Very well, then. It is decided. Bokuma, get _that_ out of my chambers and - "

"However!" That simple word stopped everyone and even Kurama turned a little, though he still would not meet Hiei's eyes. Hiei crossed his arms. "First of all, you know that I will not leave without my weapon." He glanced at Kurama, wondering if he would catch the play-on-words. He did not seem to. _Hm. Well, a moment longer, then._

"Ah, yes. Of course," Batsukuno allowed. "A minor oversight. Fetch him his sword." One of the guards at the door left to carry out the order.

Hiei met the chief admin's eye once again. "You are also right that I am looking for someone. I have reason to believe she's in the Human Realm. On my own, isn't it against Spirit Realm law for me to be there? The only way I see to go and be unhindered by detectives and bounty hunters is to be a detective myself." At that, Kurama finally looked up, a hint of hope restored in his emerald eyes even as he continued to keep his gaze carefully averted. Koenma looked flabbergasted. Bokuma looked furious. "And if I'm going to be in the Human Realm for any length of time, especially as a detective, I suppose I will need a guide, someone who is already familiar with the realm and the ways of its people."

"I'm sure Yusuke - " Batsukuno allowed in mock graciousness.

"Already has a partner," Hiei interrupted flatly. "Besides, I need someone who can keep up with _me._ The only person I can think of who qualifies for the job . . . is Kurama."

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5 Deal

Disclaimer – "Yu Yu Hakusho" and all known related characters do not belong to me. I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"Partners, Friends: Part 2 - Hiei"  
by DragonDancer5150

Chapter 5 – Deal

The room went completely silent as everyone stared at Hiei. At last, Kurama met his gaze and his expression was one of unabashed relief and even a little justification. Everyone else seemed simply to be in shock. "Well?" he finally asked when no one made a move.

Koenma turned smugly to Batsukuno. "Well, then! Now do you see _my_ point?"

Batsukuno gave a low chuckle. "I must say he has surprised me."

Hiei did not like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, to be truthful, Lord Koenma and I had a little wager, as it were. If you are to be a Spirit Realm detective, I had to be sure you could be trusted before given such . . . leeway. I had to test your character before I could release you to Lord Koenma."

That made Hiei angry. "What game are you two playing at?" he demanded.

"No, no!" Koenma insisted. "It's not like that. It's just that . . . well, he needed to know that you would keep your side of the partnership."

"The sole reason you are here and not still down in the Pit, after all, is on Kurama's word, you see - or did you not know that?" Batsukuno commented. "He vouched for you to Lord Koenma. Would not back down in his choice of partner either, I'm told - even at the risk of losing his own bargain." Batsukuno raised his eyebrows in question and mock concern. "Was he wrong?"

Hiei turned from Batsukuno to his partner - his friend. "Kurama?"

Kurama glanced at Batsukuno and received a nod in return, as though being given permission at last to speak. "Yes, Hiei. It is true. I wanted no one else at my side in Maze Castle. I vouched to Lord Koenma for you. Had you left just now . . . I would have taken your place in the Pit. But it had to be your decision alone. I could do nothing to sway you."

"While Batsukuno could try every tactic he has," Hiei snorted. Batsukuno only grinned. "Well, you have my answer. Now what?"

Batsukuno motioned to his warden. "Bokuma, you heard him. Release Kurama." Looking ready to burst with fury, the warden reluctantly obeyed, unlocking the shackles. Once freed, Kurama crossed to Hiei's side, away from their tormentor. Batsukuno only grinned more widely, then turned to Koenma. "You will have the proper paperwork by noon. Congratulations. They are yours . . . for now."

Kurama startled at that. "What do you mean?"

"This is on a trial basis only for the time being. We'll see how well you two manage to behave yourselves. Pass your probation and I will make this arrangement permanent."

"How long is the probation?" Hiei tersely asked. He knew there was a catch somewhere. There always was.

The chief admin shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll let Lord Koenma know."

"Great! Fine! So, then, let's get outta here!" Koenma seemed even more anxious than the newly-released prisoners to be free of Batsukuno's presence.

"See you around!" Batsukuno called after them in an over-cheery voice as they hurried out of the chamber. Hiei snatched his sword from the returning guard as they passed.

With Koenma skipping along at a rapid pace, muttering about the amount of work he had ahead of him, and Jorju desperately trying to keep up, Hiei and Kurama soon fell behind as they made their way back to the administration wing of the main fortress. After a long silence, Kurama commented in a soft voice, "You know, Hiei, you really had me there."

Hiei shrugged, a faint grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked up at Kurama sidelong through his bangs. "We're even."

Kurama considered that, surprised by the reply, then chuckled. "Fair enough." In spite of his nonchalance, Hiei could hear the nervous relief in his voice. Then he sighed. "Hiei, I _am_ sorry. I never did get the chance to explain myself - "

Hiei shook his head. "Don't." He did not need an explanation. He already knew.

Kurama stopped at that. True appreciation shone in his eyes as they traded looks and Hiei knew he had done the right thing.

"Still," Kurama murmured as they started walking again, "this reprieve we have been granted is tenuous at best, at least for the time being. We must tread carefully. Batsukuno and Bokuma will be looking for us to make a mistake - any mistake."

Hiei scowled at that. "Don't worry. That won't happen." After a moment, he looked up at Kurama again. "So you risked losing your deal altogether to make sure I was included? Why?"

Kurama grinned at him, recalling their conversation in the shattered top tower of Maze Castle. "Because, Hiei, sometimes it _is_ worth pushing for the things that are important to you, even when you are not certain of winning the fight."

Hiei fell silent, considering that simple statement the rest of the way to Koenma's office. Once there, they found Botan waiting for them as well. "Congratulations and welcome aboard, you two! Lord Koenma just told me what happened with Batsukuno this morning. I was so worried!"

"After what he and Bokuma pulled last night, who wouldn't be?" Koenma groused.

"Are you all right?" Kurama asked, concerned.

Her eyes darkened with the memory but she gave a chipper nod. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Hiei had remained silent, staring at two small boxes on Koenma's desk. Each was no bigger than the palm of his hand and covered in ornate carvings.

Koenma chuckled, breaking into Hiei's thoughts. "Yes, they are exactly what you think they are, Hiei."

Hiei pulled a breath at that. "So they _do_ exist."

"They are extremely rare and almost impossible to get a hold of - for obvious reasons - but yes, they're real enough."

Kurama looked back and forth between the boxes and Hiei. "What are they?" Then he looked more closely at the decorations and his breath hitched. "Periphery keys?"

Botan giggled. "Bingo!"

"You two are Spirit Realm detectives now, so you're going to need to be able to cross the barriers on your own, especially if you're in pursuit of someone," Koenma explained. "You know that ferry girls are the only ones who have the ability innately but they're not a dime a dozen, you know. Botan, of course, is already assigned to Yusuke - "

"And he keeps me busy enough as it is," Botan put in, rolling her eyes with a grin.

"And I don't have any others to spare," Koenma concluded. "Besides, these keys only work with Yoki, not Reiki, so Yusuke couldn't make use of one if he had to." He motioned for them to take the boxes.

Hiei picked up one, turning it over in his hand before opening it. Cushioned in thick silk inside rested what looked like a crystal stone, smooth and perfectly clear. As soon as he began to reach for it, it reacted to his Yoki and began to glow. He tipped the box into the palm of his hand and the stone flashed, shining with a brilliant golden radiance that threatened to blind him as the stone seemed to melt into a pool of light and absorb into his palm. His whole hand glowed with Yoki for an instant more before the light faded completely. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurama looking at his own hand as the light of his stone absorbed and faded.

Koenma nodded in approval. "Hmm. So now the keys are bonded to each of you. Nice thing is they can't be lost or stolen. They will only appear if you want them to."

Hiei watched as Kurama concentrated on his palm. The light returned, coalescing into the clear crystal stone, then melted and faded back out of existence. Kurama nodded in satisfaction.

"These keys allow you to open portals across the barriers so you don't have to rely on ferry girls or the natural distortions that occur from time to time."

Botan looked at Hiei. "By the way, how _did_ you get across the barriers before?"

Hiei gave her a sardonic smile. "Talent."

Kurama shook his head, grinning, and explained, "The momentary deformations can be measured and predicted. There are some youkai who have the knowledge and ability to do so and will tell you - for a price, of course. We knew when and where several would occur and made plans accordingly."

Koenma frowned. "We have laws governing the distribution and use of such information but there are always Black Market dealers."

Botan shook her head at them with a grin of her own. "It figures."

"There is something else you need to know," Koenma commented. "These keys are rare and powerful artifacts. I don't give them out to just anyone, you know. You two are still under sentence - on parole, as it were. These keys are for your use only and only for missions you've been given. You are to take no one with you across the borders unless it is a captive you've been sent after or if you are specifically assigned to work with someone, such as Yusuke and Kuwabara. Got that?"

"On off-time, I am sure we will be searching for Hiei's sister, Yukina," Kurama stated, glancing at Hiei. "Should we find her - "

"_When_ we find her," Hiei corrected.

"Then, yes, of course she will be an exception, too - at least to be able to take her home." Koenma sat back, eyes going to the stack of paperwork on his desk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. I'll contact you when I have your first assignment.

"Oh, wait! One more thing," he corrected himself as they turned to leave. Hiei looked back to see a wicked grin on Koenma's face. "Since you're now under my jurisdiction, that takes you out of Batsukuno's - which means Bokuma can no longer touch you. On the other hand, if he continues to harass you or mistreat you in any way, as Spirit Realm detectives you do deserve a certain amount of respect. You have the authority to deal with him any way you deem fitting." He paused and met each one's eye, letting his meaning sink in. Both Kurama and Hiei returned with dark grins of their own, understanding full well what he was telling them.

The three bowed and left the office, Botan parting ways with a cheery wave. Hiei walked in silence, not paying attention to where they were heading. He was free. Well, not free technically but he was no longer confined to a dungeon cell deep underground, facing the Pit whenever they felt like coming for him. And he could resume his search for his sister. _Be strong, Yukina. Wherever you are, I'll find you. I swear it._ He stopped when Kurama caught his breath as though just remembering something. "What's wrong?"

Kurama chuckled. "I have to stop by Hinageshi's shrine. There is something I have to retrieve. Come on, Hiei. Let's go home."

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks! 


End file.
